


Cinderella CEO

by ThisOldThing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: CEO Lena Luthor, Cinderella Elements, F/F, Fluff, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl, Let these idiots be happy, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Reporter Kara Danvers, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisOldThing/pseuds/ThisOldThing
Summary: Kara meets a beautiful woman at the grocery store and leaves with only a blurry picture of her very expensive shoe. Minor shenanigans and fluff follow.





	Cinderella CEO

Alex looked to her phone, vibrating on her kitchen island. Her brow furrowed as the text notifications come fast and furious. She wiped the bread flour from her hands and picked up the phone to read.

Kara: Do you want marinara or tomato basil?  
Kara: Alex  
Kara: ALEX  
Kara: TERE IS A WOMAN SO PRTY OMG  
Kara: ALEX

Alex stared at the barrage of all caps texts from her sister. She rolled her eyes and typed back.

Alex: I’m in a relationship, Kara  
Alex: It’s very serious. Sam. You’ve met her multiple times. We live together.  
Kara: omg she looked at me  
Kara: hdgahjg 

Alex’s brow furrowed deeper as she stared at the keysmash. 

Alex: Are you ok?

When Kara didn’t reply, Alex followed up.

Alex: Are you having a stroke?

There was a pause and Alex was about to follow up again when Kara’s message appeared suddenly.

Kara: Alex the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen is going down the same aisles as me at the grocery store and we keep making eye contact and smiling what do I do

Alex was perplexed. She opened her mouth and then closed it, realizing Kara couldn’t see her.

Alex: Do you NEED to do something?  
Kara: She’s so pretty

And that was when it finally sunk in. 

Alex: Wait - is this a woman for you?  
Kara: What?  
Kara: She’s getting pasta too  
Kara: She asked me a sauce question and I sounded dumb  
Alex: Picture  
Kara: What?  
Alex: Send me a picture.

There was a break in the rapid fire texts, and Alex imagined Kara dorky laughing at whatever this mystery woman was saying. Alex’s eyebrows rose at Kara’s next text. 

Kara: That would be super creepy  
Alex: Creepier than texting your sister a play-by-play of her shopping trip?  
Kara: Valid  
Kara: Ok  
Kara: She’s checking out, hold on

Alex waited, and then she got the image. “What in the…” Alex muttered to herself. She quickly typed a reply.

Alex: That’s a blurry picture of a shoe  
Kara: I chickened out  
Alex: Did you get her number?  
Kara: No  
Alex: Her name?  
Kara: No!! 

Alex frowned, feeling genuinely sorry for her sister. 

Alex: I’m sorry. Maybe you’ll run into her another time

There was a long pause.

Kara: Yeah.

***********************

Alex and Sam stood shoulder-to-shoulder in their master suite bathroom, brushing their teeth at the single vanity. Alex spit out her toothpaste, rinsed her mouth and turned to Sam. “Did you think Kara was weird at dinner tonight?”

“A little,” Sam said, putting toothpaste on her brush. “Kinda mopey.” She started to brush her teeth. 

“She texted me from the grocery store about a woman.” Sam’s eyebrows arched, offended, her brush still in her mouth. “Not for me, for her,” Alex assured and Sam’s brows fell. Sam spit out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth.

“Since when is Kara into ladies?”

“Oh, she had a raging crush on this girl in high school, but to my knowledge she’s never acted on anything.”

“Huh,” Sam replied. She pumped some lotion onto her palm and rubbed it into her arms, following Alex into the adjoining bedroom. “So, did she hit on this lady and get rejected?” 

“No, she just made googly eyes at her and then nothing. Oh, wait, not nothing.” Alex and Sam got into bed and Alex showed Sam the picture Kara had sent her on her phone. “Just a creepy blurry picture of her shoe.”

“Uh, that is not just a shoe,” Sam said, her eyebrows raising. “That’s a Louboutin.” Alex looked at her confused. “They are very expensive shoes.”

“How do you know that?” Alex asked, turning her phone toward herself to better inspect the image.

“I read CatCo,” Sam said. When Alex didn’t reply, Sam continued. “As should you? Because your sister writes for them?”

Alex waved her hand dismissevely. “She writes news stuff, which I read, when she sends me the links.”

Sam rolled her eyes and picked up her book from her bedside table, opening it to where she left off. “Your sister is crushing on a rich lady.” Sam realized something and laughed, shutting her book. “You know who wears Louboutins?”

“Rich women,” Alex quickly replied, her thumb scrolling through her Twitter feed.

Sam kicked Alex in the shin and Alex grunted in reply. “My new boss.”

Alex looked to Sam. “You think Kara has a crush on your new boss?”

“Uh, no,” Sam said, as if what Alex said was precious. When Alex continued to stare at her blankly, Sam’s eyebrows arched. “Lena Luthor in a grocery store? Please.” 

“Lena Luthor doesn’t eat?” Alex said, looking back to her phone.

“She does, but I’m pretty sure she has a staff of minions who prepare it for her.”

“Must be nice,” Alex said, back to scrolling and Sam laughed.

“Well, hopefully whoever it is runs into Kara again so she can do more than snap a pic of her wildly expensive heels.”

Alex snorted and the two settled into their pre-sleep routine. 

***********************

Lena exhaled, her shoulders tense and a headache coming on. Another disaster conference call, another horrible problem she had to deal with. She rubbed her hand across her forehead and exhaled again. She never should have taken over L-Corp after her brother ran off to who knows where when the FBI came knocking on his door. She had been so happy at her start up, so blissfully unaware of all of the financial shennaigans going on at the family company under her brother’s tenure. She should have told the board to sell the company off, and taken the obscene amount of money she would have made to invest in something she cared about.

She squared her shoulders and pressed a button for her assistant. He answered immediately. “Ms. Luthor?”

“Can you please have Sam Arias and Eve Tessmacher come into my office as soon as possible?”

“Yes ma’am.”

Lena leaned back and turned in her office chair to look out the window. She still was disoriented by the view. She’d only been in National City for two weeks, and truth be told, she missed her little company in Metropolis. She sighed and turned back to face her responsibilities when she heard the door open minutes later. 

“You wanted to see us, Ms. Luthor?” Sam asked as she and Eve entered the office.

“Please, call me Lena,” Lena said with a smile. She held her palm out, indicating she’d like the two to sit. “So, I’m assuming you saw the all-company email John Mendler sent out this morning.”

“Yes,” Eve replied. “And for what it’s worth, I think it was wildly unprofessional to call you what he did.”

Lena pursed her lips and dropped her eyes to her desk. ‘Unprofessional’ was a massive understatement. “Yes, it was,” she said evenly before she looked back up. “A few moments ago, Bridget Elliot resigned from the board as well.”

“Yikes,” Sam said, and Lena looked to her with an arched brow. “I, uh,” Sam stammered. “It’s just, they were Lex’s staunchest defenders and have a lot of political power in National City. What with Ms. Eliot’s brother being the mayor and all.”

“So you see my predicament,” Lena said with an embarrased smile. 

Eve looked to Sam quickly and then leaned forward with a bright smile. “Our prototype of the transporation device is almost ready,” Eve said. “We could hold a press conference and talk about our progress, show the people directly how much good we’re doing for the environment.”

“It’s a prototype for a device that won’t be ready for another three years,” Lena said, her voice tired. “Hardly something that will change the mass’s minds.”

Eve sat back, slightly disappointed and Sam hesitated before speaking. “What about an interview.” Lena cocked her head and Sam continued. “A profile. Something that would let people get to know you, as independent from Lex and his time at the company.”

“A puff piece,” Lena said, her voice dripping with skepticism. 

“Yes,” Sam said, and Lena leaned back in her chair, surprised that Sam was actually proposing her famously reclusive new boss sit for an interview. “A feature article about your background at your start up, complete with a glossy glamour cover shot.”

“You want me to sit for a photoshoot, with all that is going on here?”

“Yes,” Sam said carefully. 

Lena frowned. “Don’t you think that will erode my credibility even more?”

“Lex is a larger than life character, always in the media. He’s a known quantitiy, for better or worse. People don’t know you. Letting them see that you’re different might not be a bad thing, and having it come from you lets you set the narrative.” Lena frowned again and Sam plowed ahead. “My girlfriend’s sister is a reporter at CatCo.” Lena’s eyebrow arched, intrigued. “She mostly covers human-interest stories, never business stuff to my knowledge, so she won’t bring any preconceived biases to the article. And, Kara is the most perpetually upbeat person you’ll ever meet, so the article will be positive.”

“It’s true,” Eve said, nodding emphatically. “Kara Danvers wrote an article about a dog that was rescued from the Bay last year by a kid learning to sail and I cried then smiled for like a week.”

Lena picked up a pen from her desk and tapped it on the surface a couple of times. “A puff piece.”

“Kara would make you look good,” Sam said and Eve nodded enthusiastically.

Lena flexed her jaw and then looked to Sam. “I’ll think about it. Thank you, both.”

“No problem,” Eve said brightly, and Lena and Sam shared a quick look before Lena smiled at Eve. 

“Eve, draw me up a sample press release for the prototype,” Lena said, and Eve beamed in reply. “Sam, if you could do some damage control with our investors and buy me a little time, I’d apprecaite it more than you know.”

“Consider it done,” Sam said.

Lena nodded and the two women left. Lena leaned back in her chair and sighed. She sat still for a few moments before she reached forward and pressed a button on her phone. “Hector? Get me the number for the publisher of CatCo magazine.”

“Right away, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena ended the call and looked out the window. A moment later, her computer pinged and the number showed in a message box. She pressed her lips together and sighed. 

***********************

Kara looked up at the knock on her office door and her lips split into a big smile. “Hey, boss,” she said, watching as James entered the small room. “What brings you to the corner offices?”

“I have story for you, a big one,” James said. He flashed Kara an easy smile as he sat on the edge of her desk. 

“Me?” Kara said, pointing to herself. “It’s not something to do with that pagent that Morgan Edge is trying to bring to National City next year is it?” she asked, her face contorting with disgust.

“Ah, no,” James said, amused. “It’s a profile of Lena Luthor.” Kara shook her head, the name not registering. “Lex Luthor’s younger sister and the new head of L-Corp?”

“L-Corp,” Kara said, her eyebrows drawing together before the light bulb went off. “Oh, LuthorCorp renamed.”

“Yes,” James said with a patient nod. “She just moved to National City after taking over the company–”

“Because Lex Luthor fled the country when he was indicted for large-scale financial crimes.”

“Yes,” James again agreed. “She had two board members quit this morning in a pretty spectacular fashion, and she called this afternoon asking if we’d be interested in her first on-the-record interview since taking over.”

“And, you want me to do it?” Kara asked, confused. “I mean, I’m flattered, but–”

“She specifically requested you.”

“Why?” Kara asked, her confusion deepening.

“Maybe she read something you’ve written and liked your style.”

“OK,” Kara said slowly.

“Anyway, this is a big deal. It will be the cover for next month, big glossy photoshoot and everything.”

Kara hesitated. “Do you really think I am the one that should be doing this…?”

“Yes, because she made it very clear she wouldn’t do it if you weren’t the interviewer.” James sighed when Kara frowned. “This is a big deal, Kara. You in?”

“Yeah,” she said, nodding her head. “Always. It’s just, unexpected.”

“You’re gonna do great. I would have said no if I thought you couldn’t hack it.”

“Hack was a poor choice of words just then,” Kara said, her bright smile returning.

“Ha ha,” he said, standing. “She wants to see you tomorrow morning, ten o’clock.”

“Tomorrow?” Kara said. “James, that’s not a lot of time–”

“I know, but if anyone can go in and do an amazing job on less than 24 hours prep, it’s you. You’re one of my best reporters, Kara. You’ve got this.”

“Thanks,” Kara said. He smiled and left, and she exhaled, her eyes going wide. A cover story. She had been working for two years as a reporter at CatCo and never scored a cover, and she knew it was because her editor, Snapper, didn’t think she could handle it. She pressed her lips together, determined to be the reporter James thought her to be, and she opened her computer browser. She typed in Lena Luthor, and almost had a heart attack as a picture of the woman from the grocery store popped up on her screen. “Oh crap.”

***********************

Alex and Sam both looked up from their dinner, surprised, when Kara blew into their house, a mess of frenetic energy. Before either one could speak, Kara blurted, “Lena Luthor is shoe woman.”

Sam sat up ramrod straight in her seat at the dining room table, her eyes going wide with delight. “Shut _up_!”

“Lena Luthor in a grocery store?” Alex said sarcastically, turning to look her girlfriend dead in the eye. “Please.”

“Shut up,” Sam replied to Alex’s taunt before she turned back to Kara. “Are you serious?”

“So serious. This is serious. This is seriously, so awful, what am I going to do?” Before anyone could answer, Kara said, “Where’s Ruby?”

“Soccer,” both women answered and Kara nodded.

“Right,” she said, not missing a freak out beat. “James said she specially requested me. How does she even know who I am? Oh my god, does she know who I am?”

“Calm, down,” Sam said. “I told her to request you.”

Kara’s head snapped toward Sam. “You did?” 

“You did?” Alex followed up.

“Why?” both sisters said at the same time. 

Sam looked between the two women. “Because, L-Corp needs some good PR and there is nobody on Earth more positive than Kara.”

“This is true,” Alex said, taking a sip of water.

“How can I interview someone I secretly photographed at a grocery store? Does she know I photographed her?” 

“Technically it was her shoe,” Alex said.

“That’s not helping,” Sam said quietly. 

“What if she recognizes me as that creepy lady from the grocery store?” Kara said, still panicking. “James said I can’t blow this. He said she was really important.”

“She is,” Sam said. “She’s stupid rich and powerful.” Kara and Alex both looked to her. “She is,” Sam said in her defense. “I felt like I couldn’t breath for the entire first week I worked for her. It’s intimidating.”

“That’s not helping,” Alex said quietly to Sam before turning her attention to her sister. “Look, Kara, Lena Luthor probably meets dozens of people everyday. Lovely as you are, I am sure she won’t recognize you.” Alex and Kara both looked to Sam for validation. 

Sam looked caught off guard by their attention, and she stumbled to assure Kara. “Yes, she probably won’t remember you. And even if she did, people take her picture in public all the time because she’s super famous.”

“She is?” Kara asked.

“Kara…” Alex muttered. 

“She is,” Sam assured. When Kara still looked unsure, Sam continued. “She’s easily one of the richest people in the world, she’s obscenely beautiful, and she’s on the right side of 30.”

“Hey,” Alex said, looking up with her mouth full of food. They had just celebrated her 30th birthday the week before.

“You’re fine, Alex,” Sam said, patting Alex’s hand, before turning her attention back to Kara. “Lena Luthor is terrifying.” Kara visibly swallowed and Alex rolled her eyes. “But she is also fair and kind once you get over the fact that she could buy and sell you a billion times over.” Sam smiled. “I can help you prep, if you want.”

“No,” Kara said, shaking her head, a bit of determination coming back into her posture. “I don’t want there to be any perception of bias. James asked me to do this, and I’m going to show him that I know what it takes to be a cover feature writer.”

“OK,” Sam replied. “Just remember: She’s a person, just like you and me.” Alex snorted and Sam kicked her under the table.

“You know, you can disagree with me without kicking me,” Alex grumbled.

“You’re going to do great, Kara,” Sam said. “I wouldn’t have recommended she do an interview with you unless I knew for a fact that you were going to be wonderful.”

“Thanks, Sam.” Kara took a deep breath and exhaled. “Right.” She nodded her head decisively. “All night cram session, here I come.”

“Good luck,” Alex said. 

Kara exhaled again. “Thanks.” She walked over, hugged both women and left.

Alex looked to Sam with an arched eyebrow as the front door shut and a mischevous grin crossed Sam’s lips. “Can you imagine if Lena wears the Louboutins to the interview?”

“Oh my god,” Alex said and Sam cackled. 

***********************

Lena sat back on her couch, a half drunk glass of wine in her hand. She had hoped the bath she had just taken would help with her mood, yet there she was, still tense and anxious. She idly pulled her tablet onto her lap. She was having second thoughts about tomorrow’s interview with the reporter Sam had recommended. Lena was a notoriously private person, hated publicity, hated that she had to put herself out there for the public to give L-Corp a chance to right Lex’s wrongs. But Sam had a point: L-Corp needed some good press, and fast. If Sam was right, her girlfriend’s sister could be the first person to give L-Corp a fair shake since she took over. If Lena had to compromise some of her privacy to get out from under Lex’s shadow, than so be it. 

Lena took a sip of her wine and opened her browser. Kara Danvers. She swallowed and typed the name into the search bar. A few social media links appeared, and Lena clicked on the first, taking her to the reporter’s Instagram account. The page opened and Lena nearly choked on the air she was breathing, her eyes going wide as saucers. 

Kara Danvers was the gorgeous woman she had all but stalked at the grocery store days earlier. Lena had bought pasta she didn’t need, had asked the woman a question about sauce that she already knew the answer to, just as an excuse to talk to her. Lena had almost asked her for her number, but the woman was so wrapped up in a text conversation on her phone that Lena had talked herself out of it. The woman had probably been texting her boyfriend about what he wanted for dinner. Lena remembered leaving the store feeling like she had missed a chance that she wouldn’t get again.

Lena exhaled slowly. When was life going to be less complicated? She contemplated clicking through the reporter’s pictures before gently tossing her tablet to the side, downing the dregs of her wine, and making her way to bed. Better to be well-rested than not when she inevitably put her foot in her mouth in front of the pretty reporter. 

***********************

Kara arrived at L-Corp a full hour before her interview, and sat in the lobby, nervously working through the questions she’d hope to ask. She had dressed conservatively in the hopes that it would help remind her that she was being given a serious chance; a pink button up shirt, tan belt, navy blue slacks and a navy blue cardigan. Her hair was swept up in a bun. The only accesories she wore were her pink watch and small gold earrings. She adjusted her glasses as the security guard finally waved her over, and she stood, taking a few steps before she doubled back with a wince to pick up her forgotten pad of paper and purse. 

Kara smiled apologetically and then listened intently as the guard gave her directions to the top floor. Sam had texted her that morning and asked if she wanted Sam to facilitate an introduction, but Kara had politely declined. She needed to do this on her own.

Lena Luthor’s assistant was expecting her, and met her with a bright grin. “Hello Ms. Danvers. Can I get you anything? Coffee? Water?”

“No, I’m fine thank you,” Kara replied, clutching her pad of paper to her chest.

Ms. Luthor’s assistant nodded. “Right this way.” She opened a large wood door and showed Kara in. 

“Thank you,” Kara stammered, smiling to the assistant, who just smiled back and closed the door. Kara took a deep breath and turned, seeing Lena Luthor standing by her desk. Kara’s eyes went wide and she realized she was in serious trouble. Lena Luthor was even more gorgeous than she remembered. 

“Ms. Danvers.” Lena stepped forward, her hand extended. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Yes,” Kara said, snapping from her trance and moving forward. She grasped Lena’s hand and shook it, swallowing hard at the contact. She met Lena’s eye and tried to hide her disappointment that Lena didn’t seem to recognize her.

“Sam Arias speaks highly of you,” Lena said, her eyes never leaving Kara’s face as they ended their handshake.

Kara laughed, her eyes averted as she adjusted her glasses. “Ah, well, that’s Sam for you.” She looked up, her face heated through with a blush. She had badly underestimated how attractive she found Lena Luthor, and the realization flustered her. “Uh, full disclosure, Sam is–”

“Your sister’s girlfriend, she mentioned.” Lena smiled. “Do you need anything? Coffee, tea? I could validate your parking.”

“Oh,” Kara said, surprised that the CEO of a multibillion dollar company was offering to do such a mundane task. “No, that’s OK, I walked.”

“Well,” Lena said, her fingers coming together before her. “Would you like to…” she pointed to her office couch and then the chair across from her desk. 

“The desk is fine,” Kara said and Lena smiled, the two women making their way to sit. Kara got settled, putting her pad of paper on her lap and smiling again. “Thank you, for giving CatCo this exclusive.”

“You’re very welcome,” Lena said, leaning forward to put her forearms on her desk. “As you know, things have been a little rocky and I’d like to be upfront with the public about how I plan to move L-Corp forward.”

“Starting with a corporate name change.”

“Yes,” Lena said. “Nothing against LuthorCorp—it was the name my father gave the company when he founded it—but we’ve move well beyond being a small family business. It was time for us to acknowledge our broader vision.”

“A vision that is different than your brother’s,” Kara said.

“Yes,” Lena replied, slowly. 

“And if Lex comes back?”

“Lex isn’t coming back,” Lena said with a patient smile.

“You seem very confident in that statement,” Kara said. “You think he’ll be on the run forever?”

“I certainly hope not,” Lena said. “Lex committed crimes which he should pay for. I meant more, he’d never be coming back to work here.”

“Is that why your two board members quit yesterday? Because they want Lex to fight the charges against him and resume being CEO of the company and you fought them?”

Lena smiled tightly. “There was a difference of opinion about the next phase of L-Corp’s developement. I think John Mendler and Bridget Elliot served the company well and I hope they enjoy the next phase of their lives.”

“Pretty benign statement in reply to the memo Mr. Mendler sent.” Lena’s eyebrow arched at the pointed statement. “I think he called you a.” Kara cleared her throat. “’Priviledged ice princess who would look better on a pole than behind a corporate podium.’” Kara’s face burned bright red as she quoted the memo that had been leaked, and she instantly regretted it once she saw the hurt look in Lena’s eyes.

“How did you get a hold of that memo?” Lena asked, her face sporting a tight smile and bright red blush.

“It was sent to everyone in the company,” Kara said carefully, her discomfort with her Snapper-light approach growing. Lena’s eyebrows arched and Kara stammered in reply. “It was leaked, on Reddit.”

Lena took in a deep breath, her gaze on her desk. She looked back up and her eyes narrowed. “I think I thought this was going to be a different kind of interview.”

“Because Sam Arias is living with my sister?” Kara asked and she watched as that registered with Lena. “I was sent to write an article. A cover feature.”

“And I was told to expect an interview, not an interogation.”

Kara’s face fell. “I, I’m sorry if you feel like I’m interogating you,” she said. “That’s not my intention.”

“What is your intention?”

“To show who you are, in relation to the world you live in,” Kara said, her hands tightening around the pad of paper in her hands, her nerves getting the better of her. 

“The world I live in…” Lena said, looking away. She looked back to Kara. “Three weeks ago I was the CEO of a small garage start up in Metropolis, working on specialty tech that would likely never see a manufacturing line, and now I spend my days dealing with rich jackasses who don’t care about anyone other than the people who can grow their already disgustingly large portfolios.”

“Can I, can I quote you on that?” Kara asked, unsure if she should press pause on the interview as Lena obviously steamed.

“You can quote me on anything you like,” Lena said coldly. “Everyone always does. You can even make quotes up, if you like—god knows the press in Metropolis did.”

Kara frowned and looked down at her hands. Her stomach twisted at Lena’s biting tone. “I would never do that,” she said softly, and when she looked up, Lena was looking at her with a tight jaw and hard set eyes. Kara shook her head, determined to get back on track. “Well, what do you do in your spare time?” She bit her lip, her eyes hopeful and she watched Lena’s jaw flex.

“I find that I don’t have much spare time these days.”

Kara ducked her head. 

“You know, Ms. Danvers, would you mind if we finished this interview via email?” Lena said through a tight exhale, her eyes darting to her desk. “I just remembered I have a lunch meeting with investors that I need to prepare for.” She looked up and stared down Kara.

“Of course,” Kara said quickly, her face blushing fiercely. 

“My assistant can give you my email address. Feel free to contact me with whatever follow up quesitons you might have.”

“Of course,” Kara repeated. Her stomach was churning as she realized how much she had messed up. She paused. “Ms. Luthor, if I said something to offend you–”

“Of course not, Ms. Danvers. You’re just a reporter doing your job. I understand.”

Kara sighed and nodded. When Lena didn’t stand, Kara ducked her head and showed herself out. She made it to the lobby before her shoudlers fell and she groaned. “Crap.” She spent the rest of the day upset, wondering how she could have messed the interaction up worse.

***********************

Lena looked out on the city skyline from her office. The sun was setting, and the downtown high-rises were all reflecting red and orange. She could see CatCo’s building from her office, peeking out slightly from behind the Edge building and she frowned. She had overreacted during her interview, blowing any second chance she’d hoped to have when Kara had walked through her office door looking even more beautiful than she had at the grocery store.

“You wanted to see me?” 

Lena turned to face Sam. “Yes.” She nodded to the chair opposite her desk and Sam sat. “I met with your sister-in-law this morning.”

“Oh, she’s not my sister-in-law,” Sam said quickly, before her brow knit. “Yet?”

“I thought, when you recommended her, Ms. Arias, that you understood that I was agreeing to the interview because I thought it would be one of those obnoxious puff pieces CatCo was famous for.” Sam met Lena’s eye. “’CEOs are just like you and me’ sort of thing.”

“It… wasn’t?” Sam asked, confused.

“No,” Lena said, her brow wrinkled. “No, your not-sister-in-law decided to grill me about the board distruptions from this week. She even quoted the Mendler memo back to me.”

“Oh my god,” Sam muttered. “I am so sorry Ms. Luthor. I.” Sam was at a loss for words. “That’s, not what I was expecting. Kara is the queen of heart-tugging click bait stories. I mean, did you read her article about that golden retreiver that boy pulled from the Bay last summer?” When Lena stared back at her blankly, Sam waved her hand in front of her. “Nevermind. I’m. I’m sorry. What can I do?”

Lena worked her jaw. She thought of how she had felt in the pasta aisle at the grocery store, the sweet smile Kara had given her when Lena had played dumb and asked her about jars of sauce. About the person Sam had described. Lena took a deep breath and then spoke. “Would you be willing to share her phone number with me?”

“You want her number?” Sam asked slowly, her eyebrows coming together.

“I’d like to text her and offer to answer more questions.” Lena paused. “I was likely more defensive than I needed to be when she mentioned the memo. I figure texting her would be a more personal olive branch than an email from my corporate account.”

“Sure,” Sam said quickly. “Yes.” She dug her phone from her pocket and thumbed to her contacts. “Sending to you now.”

***********************

Kara sat alone on her couch pouting, a pint of ice cream curled against her chest and a corny movie on her TV screen. Unsurprisingly, neither thing were doing much to improve her mood, and she sighed, frustrated and disappointed in herself that she had messed up her meeting with Lena Luthor so badly. She looked to her phone when it vibrated twice in quick succession, the messages popping up on her lock screen.

Sam: Heads up I gave Lena Luthor your phone number  
Lena: Hello Ms. Danvers, it is Lena Luthor. Sam Arias gave me your number. I hope you don’t mind me texting you.

Kara’s eyes went wide. She picked up the phone, fumbling it briefly before she finally got a hold of it in her free hand. She texted Sam first.

Kara: WHY

Kara opened her mouth and closed it like a fish. She shrugged and quickly replied to Lena.

Kara: Hi

Kara winced and her phone buzzed.

Sam: You grilled her, she was pissed, she asked for your number

Kara again opened and closed her mouth like a fish. 

Kara: She was mad at me and wanted my phone number and you gave it to her?!

She hit send at the same time her phone buzzed. She navigated to the other window.

Lena: I owe you an apology, Ms. Danvers, for my behavior this morning.

“What?” Kara said aloud.

Lena: I was having a rough time of things and took it out on you. I’m sorry.

“What, no, you were–” Kara cut herself off, realizing she was talking to herself. She put her pint of ice cream on the coffee table and took the phone in both hands.

Kara: No apology necessary, I was nervous and obviously asked the wrong questions. If anyone should apologize it should be me.

She waited and her phone buzzed again.

Lena: I was wondering if we could meet, talk a little, off the record? Get the interview back on track.

Kara quickly replied.

Kara: Yes, any time

She rolled her eyes when her phone buzzed again and she navigated to the window.

Sam: YOU say no to Lena Luthor!!!!!

Kara quickly sent Sam a heart emoji, and when no other messages immediately followed, she leaned forward and picked up her ice cream. She popped a bite in her mouth and then looked to her phone when it buzzed.

Lena: Are you doing anything tonight?

Kara’s eyes opened wide, the spoon held tightly between her lips. She looked down at her pajamas and picked up her phone.

Kara: Nope. What did you have in mind?

***********************

Lena replied that she was still unfamiliar with National City, having only just moved to the city, and asked Kara for a recommendation for where they could meet. Kara suggested Noonan’s, and they agreed to meet a half an hour later. Lena insisted that Kara come dressed casual. It was just two people meeting for a cup of coffee and some conversation.

Kara tried on four different outfits before deciding on dark skinny jeans, a striped shirt and pink cardigan. She showed up at Noonan’s, and before she could even look around the restaurant, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and her jaw dropped. Lena was wearing her hair down, and was casually dressed in a navy blue dress and baby blue coat. Kara cleared her throat as she adjusted her glasses, trying to regain some composure. Lena Luthor was still absolutely gorgeous. 

“Ms. Danvers. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me after this morning.” Lena looked to her feet and then back up with a blush that momentarily stole Kara’s breath.

“Kara, please,” Kara said, smiling as Lena’s brow rose, pleased.

“Lena.”

“Nice to meet you, Lena,” Kara said with a soft smile. 

Lena took in a breath and looked around. “This is a nice place.”

“I eat here more than I should admit,” Kara said. She nodded to the server, who pointed for them to sit anywhere along the windows. Kara gestured to a table and Lena agreed. They settled in opposite each other at a small two-person table, opening their menus before them. 

“So, what’s good here?” Lena asked, her eyes quickly surveying the menu and then meeting Kara’s eye.

“Everything. But, I’m partial to their desserts and hot chocolate.”

“You have a sweet tooth…” Lena said, delighted and Kara grinned.

“Big time.”

“I think I’ll probably stick to a glass of wine.” Lena stopped and then looked up, eyes widening. “If that’s not too unprofessional…”

“Wine’s fine,” Kara said. The waiter came over and they ordered, wine for Lena, a fancy hot chocolate for Kara. As soon as the waiter left, the two smiled at each other awkwardly. “Thank you, for texting tonight. And for this.”

“You don’t even know what I’m going to say,” Lena replied, amused.

“Well, no,” Kara admitted. “But I didn’t like how we left things this morning. I had a stomach ache all afternoon.”

Lena ducked her head. “Me too.” She looked up with a deep breath. “Truth be told, I was expecting a puff piece.”

“Oh my gosh,” Kara said, her shoulders falling and Lena’s brow crinkled. “That’s why…” When Lena looked at her, confused, Kara explained. “Last year I wrote a story about a dog that was rescued from the Bay by a teenager taking sailing lessons, and ever since, every single story I’ve been assigned has been–”

“A puff piece,” Lena finished, realizing.

Kara nodded, her face slightly sad. “I think I thought if I asked you some harder hitting questions–”

“They’d give you a chance to write about something else.” Kara nodded and Lena’s heart ached. “I’m sorry. I know what it’s like to be pigeonholed, preconceived notions touching everything you do.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara said “I was, trying to be the reporter my editor always pushes me to be. Harder nosed, kinda ruthless. It wasn’t fair to you.”

“It’s all right, I understand,” Lena said. “Journalism is competitive and you were just doing what you thought was best.”

“I wish I hadn’t gone that route, though,” Kara admitted. “Those questions felt wrong when I was asking them.”

Lena smiled softly. This was the woman she’d expected from Sam’s descriptions. From the brief exchange at the grocery store. The waiter delivered their drinks, both women thanking him, and they each took a sip. Lena evaluated Kara, and Kara squirmed under the attention. 

“What?” Kara finally asked. “Do I have something on my face?” She brushed her thumb over her lips and Lena bit hers in response. 

“Maybe we can help each other?” Lena blurted. “Your puff piece can be a little harder hitting, and I can be a little more honest with how my brother’s crimes have affected me.”

Kara’s brow quirked. “That doesn’t seem very fair,” Kara said, and Lena gave her a questioning look. “You’d be exposing yourself to help me… What would you get out of it?”

“Well, I’d be helping you, and maybe if people saw me as something other than a glossy face on a magazine cover–”

“They’d take you more seriously…”

“Maybe then I’d be fit for a corporate podium,” Lena said, her tone self-deprecating, and Kara grimaced. “So what do you say?”

Kara’s heartbeat picked up a little at the honest look in Lena’s eye. “I’m in.”

Lena smiled brightly before she reigned her happiness at the promise of more time with Kara back in. “Great. So,” Lena said. “Shall we start?”

Kara was caught off guard by the offer, and a little disappointed that they were about to switch to a more formal arraingement as they sat opposite each other in the intimate cafe. “Oh. I uh, I don’t have my pad of paper with me.”

Lena took her phone from her purse and held it up. “Voice recorder? I can send the audio file to you.”

Kara’s face fell. “Or, maybe we could just talk? Off-the-record?” Kara blanched. “Unless that’s super unprofessional. I don’t know, I’ve never done one of these before.”

Lena was charmed. “Well, the woman who did my media training when I was fifteen would say that you’re asking for time off-the-record to try to gain my trust so you can catch me off guard later.”

“You had media training when you were fifteen?” Kara asked, appalled.

“To prep for my sweet sixteen party.”

“You had media at your sweet sixteen?” Lena cocked her head, the look on her face sad, in reply. Kara lightly shook her head. “That’s not, what I’m trying to do; gain your trust so I can trick you.”

Lena was quiet for a moment. “No, I don’t think you are.” They shared a long look before Lena looked away, blushing. She looked back up to find Kara smiling at her sweetly. “So, tell me about National City,” she said. “What’s something someone new to the city should do?”

Kara’s eyes lit up.

One hour turned into two as they talked, slipping from one conversation topic to the next, until they noticed the restaurant starting to shut down and with embarrassed, shy glances, they paid up and left the building. They stood outside on the sidewalk, both unsure how to part. 

Kara finally spoke. “You know, I have a confession to make.”

“Oh?” Lena asked, intrigued.

Kara hestated. “The interview this morning wasn’t the first time we met.”

Lena felt her heart skip. She feigned innocence. “No?”

“We actually.” Kara blushed bright red. “We talked at the grocery store, three days ago.”

Lena swallowed a huge smile before looking up. “Yeah, I remember.”

“You remember,” Kara said, not quite beliving it.

“You helped me pick out the perfect arriabbata sauce.”

“Pfft,” Kara said, smiling brightly.

“Is that why you were on your phone at the grocery store?” Lena asked, her voice halting. “Texting your boss about running into the new CEO of L-Corp shopping at Gelson’s.”

“Oh my gosh, this is so embarrasing,” Kara said, her hand momentarily rubbing her forehead. “No, I. I didn’t recognize you. I was texting my sister.”

“Sister?”

“The one who is dating Sam.”

Lena smiled. Not a boyfriend. “You didn’t recognize me?” Lena said, cocking her head.

Kara blushed, embarrased. “I honestly just found out what Jeff Bezos looked like maybe two months ago.”

Lena was thrilled. “Well, thank you, for the confession. When you didn’t say anything at the interview I thought maybe you didn’t remember and I didn’t want to make it awkward.”

“Oh, no, I remembered,” Kara said, blushing. “I mean… Yeah.”

They stood opposite each other for a long moment. “Thank you, Ms. Danvers,” Lena said with a cheeky smile, holding out her hand. Kara took it and they shook, slowly, never breaking eye contact, until Lena reluctantly let go. “Text me when you’d like to meet for our interview and I’ll have my secretary put it on the schedule.”

“Will do,” Kara said, ecstatic about the offer to text rather than go to her secretay. They parted, walking in different directions, both actively fighting against the urge to look at the other leave.

***********************

The next morning Kara was at work when the text came in. A picture of a Noonan’s coffee cup on Lena’s desk. 

Lena: Thank you again for giving me another chance last night.

Kara smiled, hugely, brightly.

Kara: Likewise.

***********************

The interview went off without a hitch. Lena answered Kara’s questions thoughtfully and thoroughly, and Kara used the conversation to craft a profile that caught James and Snapper off guard with it’s sensitivity and depth. 

Lena and Kara texted each other sparingly in the four weeks before the issue hit the stands, careful to keep some semblence of a professional relationship in place. Except for the times Kara recommended something in National City for Lena to try, and Lena sent back proof that she visited as a thank you.

The magazine was published and instantly became one of CatCo’s best selling issues, Lena’s face large and open on the cover. Kara received kudos from her co-workers and a standing invitation to pitch more complex stories from Snapper. She was also approached by a book publisher, who offered her a sizable advance if Kara could convince Lena to sit for an authorized biography. Kara turned the book publisher down without bringing the idea to Lena. As pleased as Kara was with the response to the article, she didn’t want to use Lena to advance her career. 

It was two days after the issue hit the stands before Lena texted. A congratulations, and invitation for Kara to stop by Lena’s office at the end of the work day.

Kara showed up holding her breath, nervous for Lena’s reaction. 

“Good article,” Lena said, holding the magazine up and Kara preened at the praise.

“You think so?”

Lena nodded. “I feel like I learned something about Lena Luthor,” she said, teasing, before her face turned serious. “I don’t think I’ve ever read a profile about me that made me feel seen. Thank you.”

Kara was ridiculously pleased. “Thank you.”

“Kara.” Lena paused. She looked up and smiled. “I don’t have many friends in National City. Any, friends, actually.” She looked to her hands before taking a deep breath and looking up. “And I feel like maybe, if you wanted, we could be friends?” Kara’s jaw dropped slightly and Lena blanched. “Unless I’ve totally misread the situation and–”

“No, I would love to be friends,” Kara said quickly. “Like, you have no idea.” Lena’s brow wrinkled in surprise at Kara’s eager tone and Kara worried she’d come off as too keen. “I mean,” she said, trying to affect a cooler tone. “I like you and have had a lot of fun getting to know you, so, yes, please, text me any time you want to have lunch, or see a movie or…. Yeah.”

“Well, great,” Lena said. She blushed as she met Kara’s eye. “Do you have plans for dinner tonight?”

Kara smiled brightly. “I do now.” Her smile bubbled into a laugh when Lena grinned back at her.

***********************

And so they became friends. Lunch every few weeks became lunch every week, became Sunday brunches and friend game nights, too. Occasional late night phone calls when Lena was traveling became nightly affairs, and Kara spent a not-inconsiderable time chatting with Lena’s various assistants as she hung out waiting for Lena to wrap up overlong conference calls. L-Corp evened out under Lena’s deft leadership, and Kara’s career became more fulfilling as she wrote more complicated pieces. Their now mutual friends couldn’t help but notice how happy they both seemed. 

Sam and Alex teased Kara about her feelings for Lena early on, only stopping when they saw how hard it was for Kara to keep them to herself as she got closer to Lena. They only started up with the nudging again after they became engaged, both Sam and Alex noticing how Lena and Kara were inseperable at their engagement party. How they shared shy smiles and blushing glances. How they both turned bright pink with jealousy when they were inevitably hit on by other party goers.

The fiancées decide to bring it up at family movie night. Sam, Ruby, Kara and Alex were all squished together on the couch ready to watch a movie when Sam started. “Do you ever notice Lena doesn’t date?” Sam asked, giving Kara a pointed look and Kara blushed.

“She’s busy,” Kara answered defensively.

“Do you ever notice you don’t date?” Alex said from Kara’s other side. Before Kara could reply, Alex interjected, “You’re not that busy.”

Sam took a handful of popcorn from the bowl in Kara’s lap and tried for casual. “You should just ask her out.”

Kara’s head whipped around to look at Sam, and Sam shoved the handful of popcorn into her mouth, her eyes never leaving the TV as she started to chew.

“Yeah, stop being a chicken,” Ruby chimed in, grabbing her own handful of popcorn from the bowl.

Kara’s brow knit. “Hey,” she said, offended.

“Owned by an eigth grader,” Alex said, reaching across Kara and bumping knuckles with Ruby. “Ouch.”

Ruby shoved her handful of popcorn in her mouth and spoke around the food. “She would say yes.”

***********************

 _“She would say yes.”_ The phrase floated around in Kara’s mind before it picked up speed, eventually smashing around the inside of her skull, desperate to escape out of her mouth in the form of a question: Lena, will you go out with me?

It happened before they could leave for lunch two days later. Lena was smiling at her in her office, reaching to grab her purse off the floor.

“Go out with me,” Kara blurted, her eyes wide when Lena looked at her with confusion.

“I’m sorry?”

“Uh.” Kara twisted her hands in front of her nervously. “I have a confession to make.”

“What?” Lena said, staring, her heart thudding in her chest.

“When we met, at the grocery store, I wasn’t texting my sister about pasta. I was texting her about you.”

“You said you didn’t recognize me,” Lena said, confused and slightly hurt.

“I didn’t,” Kara said. “I was texting her about the beautiful woman I wanted to talk to.”

“Oh.”

“I, had never asked a woman out before, and never someone who I kept running into in the grocery store aisles.” Kara adjusted her glasses. “I was texting Alex asking her what I should do.”

Lena swallowed hard. “I didn’t need pasta.” Kara looked at her confused. “I saw you at the dairy case and thought you were–” Lena took in a deep breath, and spoke on her exhale. “The prettiest woman I’d ever seen. I _may_ have followed you to the pasta aisle in hopes of speaking with you.”

“You.” Kara pointed to herself in surpise. “You think I’m pretty?”

“Devastatingly so,” Lena said.

Kara’s smile was a super nova. “I took a picture of your shoe.” Lena’s face registered confused surprise and Kara blushed. “OK, that was…” Kara sighed. “Lena. I really like you.”

“I like you, too,” Lena said softly.

“And, I really, really, really want to go out with you. On a date.”

Lena smiled, happy. “I would love to.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Kara smiled, cheekily. “So, what are you doing for lunch?”

Lena’s face turned disappointed. “Oh, I’m so sorry Kara, I’m having lunch with a ridiculously handsome reporter friend…”

Kara laughed hard. “Pretty _and_ handsome?”

“If the shoe fits,” Lena smiled, arching an eyebrow in an obvious attempt to fish for more information about Kara’s blurted comment from before, and Kara blushed profusely. Lena walked around to Kara’s side, deciding to let Kara off the hook for now. Kara held out her arm, and Lena took it. “Ready?”

“Yes.”

***********************

Their first kiss was a day later, soft and sweet outside of Kara’s apartment door following a dinner date. Their second was minutes later, passionate and open-mouthed and just inside Kara’s apartment door. After they made love that night, Kara reluctantly showed Lena the blurry picture of her shoe she had snapped that first day at the grocery store, and Lena had laughed so hard she almost fell out of bed. “Cinderella,” Kara murmured against Lena’s skin, and Lena purred in response. They blushed like teenagers when Sam and Alex walked in on them the next morning, Lena wearing nothing more than one of Kara’s oversized sweatshirts as they kissed against Kara’s kitchen island. 

Their engagement one year later was modestly announced in a short two-inch column in CatCo’s society pages. Their wedding a year after that was photographed by James as his gift to them. The pictures of their wedding were never published, and when Kara stared at the image of them smiling at each other in their white wedding attire that is framed on her desk, she always laughed at the sight of Lena’s Louboutins peaking out beneath the hem of her dress.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
